Maximum Ride: The Hero of the Skies
by Ultamania
Summary: This story is a crossover of all of my favorite things. Maximum Ride, D. Gray-Man, Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater. Familiar characters will work together to save everyone from the darkness.
1. The Beginning

**_I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, SOUL EATER, KINGDOM HEARTS, OR D. GRAY-MAN AT ALL! Everything belongs to their rightful owners._**

**_Like my work? Favor me as well as my stories. (Check Out "Ask the Flock!")_**

* * *

><p>"Max are you crazy? There's a freaking thunderstorm! Can't this wait till tomorrow?" Nudge said grabbing my shoulder.<p>

I was hastily putting on a black trench coat. "No, this can't wait" I said coldly.

"But Max you have no idea where Fang is, and like Nudge said, there's a thunderstorm. Let's wait till tomorrow so we could all go together." Iggy said.

I was still in the pretty little dress from Total's wedding, I had no time to change.

"No, i'm going alone. I need to show that jerk a piece of my mind." I sounded evil, i even scared myself a little.

"Max be practical..." Dylan said from behind the group. "You have no idea where Fang is, and even if you did, i don't think anything you do is gonna bring him back to us."

"I DON'T WANT HIM BACK!" I screamed. "That idiot... he broke my heart, can't you see? I loved him and he left me like that! I'm gonna beat the crap out of him and let him rot. I don't care if he dies..." That was a lie.

"But Max..." Dylan reached out to me.

"Don't touch me..." Another evil tone of voice. "For all I know you're the reason why he left."

"Max..." Angel said weakly.

"Or maybe it was you Angel! You were my little girl! I trusted you and what you did was unforgivable!"

I saw her shed a tear.

"Max relax, calm down, inhale, exhale." Gazzy said.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I'm going to look for him and i'm going alone."

"Earth to Max there's a thunderstorm! You told us yourself, never to fly out during a thunderstorm. You're going against your own rule!"

I opened the front door. "If any of you decide to follow me... I will kill you without hesistation." I glared back at them. They all froze and I ran outside and pushed out my wings and took off.

"Max wait!" I could hear Angel run outside.

Gazzy stopped her, "Just let her go..."

I don't know where i was going, but this would probably be the last time I'll ever see them again...

Part 2

The rain was slapping me in the face like sharp needles the wind was crazy and i could barely see. I tried to stay somewhat low so I wouldn't get shocked by lightning. It was getting really hard for me to fly. As much as i didn't want too, i had to stop. I looked down and saw a small old village, like extremely old. Like 1600s first colonization old. I landed in front of the church and opened the door. It was really dusty that i sneezed when i first got in there. i walked down the walkway and pulled down my hood and looked around.

"Let's see..." I stood in front of a bench that was still in somewhat good condition. "I guess this'll have to do." I sat down and looked around. _This place is creepy..._

_Max you need to go back to the flock_ The voice said

_Just me leave alone, I'm not going back... not ever_

_You're making a mistake Max_

_Just shut up I could care less what you say..._

_Max now that you are alone you need to be on high alert_

It finally let me be

_Your foes are gonna attack you more than ever and there will also be new enemies awaiting you. Check your surroundings!_

I quickly got up out of the bench. "Who's there!"

There was someone sitting in the bench at the front of the church. He got up and turned to face me. I couldn't see his face it was to dark.

_An Eraser? No he's too small to be anything i faced before. Who is he?_

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said.

Lightning flashed and i saw his face, it was white with black markings on it.

_A mime?_

"You know there are more than just this world out there?" He said.

_Ok not a mime._ "What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough... but you will need to prepare for your travels."

The mime came at me and tackled me to the floor and bit my arm. I screamed out of pain.

The mime vanished into the darkness and i grabbed my arm. It felt like it was on fire. It was unbearable. I moaned in pain. I was alone, there was no one to help me. I felt something snap in my arm. I screamed bloody murder. I watched as my arm morphed in front of me. It changed in to something like a dragon's claw. I sat up and looked at my arm, i moved my fingers a little and when the lightning flashed i saw all it's details. I gasped and dropped my arm to the floor. I felt something warm on the floor and saw my blood. When the lightning flashed, my blood was black. My eyes widend.

_What the hell is going on?_

"You'll need those things when you go to other worlds. You'll meet many people, and you might find someone."

My eyes widend. The mime continued

"Welcome to Insanity. I hope in my heart, that it is everything you seek."

My arm acted on it's own and extended towards the mime.

"What's going on? Wait stop!" My Claw crushed the the mime's head and i could feel his warm blood between my fingers. The mime's body fell to the floor and i fell to my knees.

My body started shaking. I was so scared and confused, and alone... i never knew being alone was so terrifying. As much as i wanted to go back, i couldn't. I had to wait out this storm and get new clothes and figure out how to get to other worlds. I don't think that mime was lying. If Fang was in another world, then i will find him. I looked at my arm and grabbed it again.

"I hate you so much Fang..." I started crying and grabbed the ring he gave me (which i made into a necklace), "I hate you..."


	2. Black Coats

**_I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, SOUL EATER, KINGDOM HEARTS, OR D. GRAY-MAN AT ALL! Everything belongs to their rightful owners._**

**_Like my work? Favor me as well as my stories. (Check Out "Ask the Flock!")_**

**_-Short chapter i know... Shot Fail-_**

* * *

><p>I stumbled out of the old church. My arm felt like it was on fire and not only that, it was bleeding. My blood seemed to look normal, it was a deep red color. I looked around and flew up into the air to see if there was any signs of civilization anywhere. I couldn't go back to flock, not after what I said to them. I saw some lights off in the distance and flew towards them. When I got close to the lights I felt dizzy. I landed in an alleyway and sat next to a dumpster. My arm still bleeding, I sat there and looked dumbly at the sky. I truly felt pathetic. Was I going to die? I was losing a lot of blood, and the rain washed it away so no one knew I was bleeding. Passer-by's saw me and looked at me and thought I was some homeless girl, and kept on walking. I sighed. Maybe I should of stood home. Maybe none of this would of happened, I wanted to go home. I saw two shadows cast upon me and I looked up. I saw to people wearing black coats with a weird looking medal on the right area of the chest. They were hooded so I couldn't see their faces so I have no idea who they were.<p>

"Hey… I think this is her." One of them said. By the pitch of this one's voice, I can tell it was a guy.

The other one bend down to my level. "Are you sure? She looks pathetic." That one was a guy too.

"Shut… up…" I said just barely. I was so weak that even talking was hard for me.

"See! It is her, the mission info said that she was prideful and sarcastic. She also has an attitude." The first guy said.

How odd, he got me down to a point, and I never met the dude.

The second guy sighed. "Fine, I'll pick her up." The second guy picked me up and carried me in his arms. I drooped in the guy's arms and had no fight in me to escape. They weren't white coats because they had black coats, and they didn't sound evil. My eyes grew heavy and before I fell unconscious, I looked up at the guy who was carrying me and I was in complete shock. It was… Fang…

"Fang…?" I said weakly before everything went dark.


	3. Explanations

"She's really peaceful when she's sleeping."

"Does it look like I give a damn?"

I could hear those same voices I heard when I was in the alleyway.

"Well yes you gotta give a Damn Kanda because she's now OUR responsibility!"

"Well she can die for all I care…"

"How can you be so heartless. I swear you're such an idiot!"

"Who you calling an idiot beansprout? You better watch yourself."

"Or what? Oh~ I'm so scared~"

Those two were funny. They were arguing over me and my well-being. Then I remembered something. Fang, but the one who I saw, didn't sound like Fang. Who was he? I slowly opened my eyes and saw a boy, probably the same age as me, with white hair and a star scar over his eye. The other one looked a lot like Fang, but he was older, maybe in his twenties, and he also had a colder expression on his face.

"Hey Look Kanda, she's up!" The white haired boy said.

The Fang look alike, who the white haired boy called Kanda, just snorted.

"Where am I?" I asked tiredly.

The White haired boy smiled. "You're at the dark order."

"The Dark Order?"

"Yup" The white haired boy said. "Don't worry, you're safe here."

I sat up in my bed, and looked out the window. My eyes widened. I definitely was not home, or at a hospital. I was in a tall building, in the middle of nowhere on a tall cliff, surrounded by trees and nothing more.

"Where, am I?" I asked again.

"Oh well you see, long story short… you're in a different world." The White Haired boy said.

"What!" I said completely shocked. "Are you serious?" Please tell me they were kidding.

"Nope sorry…" The white haired boy said softly.

I remembered what that mime said in the church. Something about different worlds. So maybe I am in a different world… I was millions of miles away from my home, my family, my flock…

"Oh! My name is Allen. Allen Walker. And this grump next to me is Kanda." The white haired boy said.

"Watch your mouth beansprout…" Kanda said coldly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Allen replied with the same tone.

I could sense the sparks flying between those two. Why were they together if they hated each other? Then I remembered. Allen said something about it was their mission. So basically, they were forced to be together.

"Why did you save me?" I asked. I knew it was their mission, but I wanted to know more.

"Well, it was our mission. See, look at your arm." Allen said.

I lifted my arm and noticed a black tattoo pattern on my arm. "What the-?"

"That is you anti-akuma weapon." Allen said. "Who exactly gave you the innocence?"

"I was attacked, by a mime looking guy. He bit my arm and it changed to a dragon looking arm."

"Mime? Oh, that is what you call an Akuma." Allen pointed out.

"What is an Akuma?" I asked.

"A monster." Kanda said coldly. He was quiet that I forgot he was here, kinda like Fang. "They are killing machines, they kill anything and anyone to get stronger."

"Akuma's were normal human beings who felt extreme grief because they have lost a loved one. They grieve for them until someone named the Millennium Earl comes along…" Allen said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The Millennium Earl is an evil man who makes the akuma and controls them to kill people. He continues to make a giant akuma army and plans on killing all humans."

"He sounds evil alright." I crossed my arms.

"The Millennium Earl will using the grieving person to his advantage and make them wish that their loved one back to life. When he brings the dead person's soul back, it is transferred into a skeleton looking thing. Then, the first thing the Millennium Earl does, is he orders the akuma to kill the one who wished it back to life and takes control of their body." Allen finished.

"So basically, we don't know who's an akuma and who's not?"

"Not exactly, see my eye? The one with the star scar on it?" Allen pointed to his eye.

I nodded slowly.

"Well my eye can see Akuma. You see, a long time ago, when I was little, I turned my foster father into an akuma. The Millennium Earl ordered him to kill me, but you see, I was born with an anti-akuma weapon, so it activated and started moving on its own. But my father slashed my eye saying he gave me a curse, right before I killed him." Allen grew silent.

"I'm… sorry Allen. I don't know how that must feel." The poor thing, I thought I went through a lot…

"It's ok, the past is the past. What happens now is what matters." Allen smiled warmly. I wished I could be more like Allen. I always go back to the past. Like Allen said, what matters now, is what happens today.

"So… What now?" I asked.

"Oh that's right! Komui told us to take you to him once you were up." Allen stood up. "Can you get up?" He held his hand out to me.

I smiled and took his hand. "Yeah, I'm good." Allen helped me up and guided me out the door of my room. I was finally able to see where I was. This place was huge. I had a gut feeling, I was gonna get lost in this place.

"For now Max, this is your home." Allen said, smiling.


	4. You are the Heart

**_I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, MAXIMUM RIDE, KINGDOM HEARTS, OR D. GRAY-MAN! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!_**

**_Please read my other story called "Ask the Flock!" If you are and MR fan~! :D_**

* * *

><p>I followed Allen and Kanda. They were leading me somewhere, but I had no clue where. If it were up to me, I would of flown out of this place and go back to my flock, but since I'm not "home" if I were to fly out of here, I would get lost and probably die. Allen and Kanda ended up leading me to this library looking place. There were papers everywhere. Everyone in the room was too busy to notice that we came in. My eyes widened when I saw a ghost looking thing floating around carrying papers and books.<p>

Ok? I thought to myself. This place was weird. And I thought me and my home were weird, but this place took the cake. Allen and Kanda led me to this circle office where there were shelves of books and papers all over the floor. How can people work in this kind of environment? It was a mess! I looked at the desk where there were books and papers stacked higher than me.

"Komui? Are you behind your mess?" Allen asked.

"Oh yes, I'm here!" A voice from behind the stack of things called out. A man in a white coat with a white hat and glasses. Very odd looking too. "Oh! She's awake!"

"Yup, she just woke up 30 minutes ago." Allen said.

"Then you have briefed her on everything?" Komui asked.

"Not Everything…"

"Then we shall take her to Hevlaska." Komui walked towards then past us. "Follow me!" he called out to us.

Allen, Kanda, and I followed Komui to a giant platform. We got on it and it went down. It was a weird looking elevator because there was no wires or cables attached to it. It just floated down.

"Max?" Allen poked my arm.

"Hm? What's up?" I asked quickly.

"What you're about to see may be… 'shocking' so please remain calm. Can you do that?"

"I can try."

Allen smiled at me. He was really nice. But I still didn't know if I should trust him or not just yet. Also, if I'm gonna be here for a while, it'll only be a matter of time before I trust him and Kanda, and maybe everyone here. The giant platform came to a stop and as soon as it stops I see a giant blue glowing snake lady looking thing in front of me. I was gonna fly out of there when Allen told me to remain calm. I took a deep breath and relaxed myself.

"Ah, Maximum Ride, you are finally conscience. How are you feeling?" The glowing thing asked me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"It's Hevlaska Max. She wouldn't be doing her job if didn't know your name." Komui explained.

"So is she like an all-knowing being?" I asked.

"Sorta…" Allen smiled.

"May I examine you Maximum?" Hevlaska asked me.

"Uh, I guess? As long there's no needles."

Hevlaska's tentacles reached over to me and picked me up gently. I was at eye level with her when another tentacle gently grabbed my arm. She looked at my arm for while then looked at the others. "Indeed, this girl is the heart." Hevlaska said. She then put me down on the platform.

"What's the heart?" I asked.

"The Heart is the heart of all innocence." Komui said.

"You mean like Me and Allen's arm?"

"Yes, well the innocence in your arm is the heart."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"What it means Max, is that if you or your innocence were to get in the wrong arms or die, then my arm, Kanda's sword and all the exorcists anti-akuma weapons would seize to exist." Allen said.

"Exorcists?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention that! Me, Kanda, and some of my other friends are exorcist, we destroy akuma, it's kinda like our sole mission."

"Oh I see… so basically I'm valuable and I have all the responsibility of protecting myself and my arm or the exorcist's anti-akuma weapons would seize to exist?"

"Pretty much…"

"That's a lot of pressure…" I looked at my arm. Stupid akuma, if only it hadn't bitten me. Wait, it's my fault though? Because I left the flock… I shouldn't have left, I regret it now.

"But don't worry Max, you have me and Kanda to protect you." Allen smiled.

"Because it's your mission…" I said softly.

"Yeah…"

"That doesn't mean you get special privileges. It's a dog eat dog world. We aren't gonna do everything for you, you'll have to protect yourself." Kanda said out of nowhere and he said it very coldly. He was a mean dude.

"I think I can handle myself. Back home, I was always on the run, everything I did had to benefit me, my flock, my family, and world… CRAP!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Max?" Komui asked.

"I was supposed to save the world! How can I save my world if I'm not at my home world?"

"Your world's demise is only a small part of the bigger picture." Komui said.

"Bigger picture?"

"Yes, there are other worlds that facing the same threat as yours. The have issues involving Heartless, Akuma, and Witches."

"Oh my!" I said. I was trying to sound like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. 'Lions and Tigers and Bears. Oh My!' Yeah… that was pathetic and stupid. "But I still don't understand."

"It's not my place to explain since I am not to knowledgeable myself, but an ally of mine will inform you as soon as he gives me the go to send to his world." Komui explained.

"Uh, ok. So when is that?"

"I'm not too sure, but when he contacts me, I will let you know." The platform we were on began to rise. "But in the meantime, make yourself at home, get to know everyone, rest up, and get something to eat. Allen will be your guide. Kanda, I need you to come with me, I have another mission for you." When the platform stopped, Komui and Kanda walked towards the Library place we were just in.

"So! You hungry Max?" Allen asked.

"Oh God Yes!" I exclaimed grabbing my stomach.

"Alright! Let's go get some food!" Allen started walking and I followed after him.


	5. Your are an Exorcist

**_I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, SOUL EATER, D. GRAY-MAN, OR KINGDOM HEARTS. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS._**

**_Please take the time to read my other story "Ask the Flock!" I hear from readers that it is funny and I almost made people read, so please read if you have the free time :)_**

* * *

><p>Allen and I were sitting in the cafeteria, we had both ordered the same thing and the same amount, and let me tell you how much we ordered, It's too hard to explain so I'll just say that I've never seen so much food in my life, even when I'm at an All-you-can-eat buffet. Yeah, we eat a lot.<p>

"I never would of guessed that you eat a lot Max." Allen smiled.

"Oh you haven't seen me eat yet." I said grabbing a spoon ready to eat my soup.

"Then I'll take this chance to watch you eat."

"Uh, please don't watch me eat. I find that weird."

Allen laughed. "Ok. I won't watch you eat. But besides that, go ahead and dig in."

I was already gorging myself with food, stuffing it in my mouth and enjoying the taste and feel of it. It was delicious, I thought for a while and finally agreed with myself. Sorry Iggy, but I think I found someone who can cook better than you. I looked over at Allen and he was half way done with his meal, but then again, so was I. It wasn't a competition to see who can eat the fastest, but it sure felt like it was. I wonder if Allen felt the same way? We both finished at the same time and we exhaled.

"That was good~!" We said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. We were exactly alike, it was so weird and scary, but awesome at the same time. I honestly felt like I could trust him now. He didn't seem like a bad guy, just someone who wants to protect people.

"I swear Allen you scare me sometimes you know that?" A women's voice said. I looked up and there was a girl standing in front of us, with long black hair and she was wearing a black coat as well, but instead of pants, she had a skirt.

"How so?" Allen as the girl.

"You eat so much, I wanna know where it goes?" she replied.

"Trust me, no you don't. Oh Max, this is my friend Lenalee."

I looked up at the girl and smiled. "Nice to meet you." Common courtesy. I didn't know if I could trust her, but Allen seemed to trust her, so maybe I should as well.

Lenalee smiled at me. "It's an honor to finally meet you Max. I've heard so much about you."

"You've… heard about me?" I asked a little bit confused.

Lenalee nodded. "Yeah, you are a strong women who is the hero of your world, you protect many people's lives from the dangers of evil scientist."

Wow, she got my bio pretty much down to the point. I nodded. "How did you find all that stuff out?"

"My brother told every exorcist about you."

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Oh, my older brother is Komui. You met him earlier."

"Oh yeah I did! Now that you mention it, I do see a resemblance." Then I realized what she said. Every exorcist? How many were there? I was really that important huh? Well I am the heart, so I guess it's a big deal around here. I found Lenalee looking hard at me. "Uh? Is something wrong?"

"You don't have extra clothes?" Lenalee asked me.

I looked at my clothes, I failed to realize I was wearing the same dress I left the flock in, the dress I wore to Total's wedding. It was torn, dirty, and covered in blood. I sighed. It was such a pretty dress too. "No, I don't have extra clothes…" I said softly.

Lenalee shook her head. She grabbed my arm and lifted me up. "Come with me, we can go get you fitted for an exorcist outfit."

"Exorcist outfit? But I'm not even an exorcist."

"As of today you are. You being the heart and an accommodator of innocence, that automatically makes you an exorcist."

"Are serious? I don't even know how to use my anti-akuma weapon."

"After we get you some new clothes, Allen can train you."

Allen smiled. "Yeah, me and you can train together. It'll be fun Max."

Allen's smile reassured me and I nodded.

"Follow me Max." Lenalee headed out of the cafeteria and I followed after her. She led me to a room where there was sewing machines sewing clothes, they were all on and they weren't in unison but it sounded like they were making a song. An odd old woman appeared out of the shadows and smiled at Lenalee.

"Lenalee, what brings you here?" The woman asked.

"My friend here needs some exorcist clothes." Lenalee smiled at her.

The old woman handed me a clipboard and paper with a pencil. "Please design how you want your outfit to look." The woman walked away and started looking for some materials. I sat down and looked at the paper. I wasn't a designer, so I had no idea how I wanted my outfit to look. I just thought of something I would be comfortable to fight and travel and fly in. I drew a shirt with loose sleeves. It was somewhat tight at the shoulder part and loose at the forearm area. The top was long, kinda like a trench coat, but not as ugly. The buttons were only on my torso, not anywhere else on the coat, I sorta drew it flaring so the women can get an idea of what I meant. I decided to wear shorts, but not short shorts, they were somewhat long, they would reach to the middle of my thigh, then I drew Knee-high boots, they weren't high-heel boots, just boots, it would be killer for my feet if I wore high-heels. Everything was black, since I don't think I can wear color.

"Finished?" The old woman snatched the clipboard from my hands and examined it. "Ok, please stand up so I can get your measurements." I stood up and the women wrapped a tape measure around me and nodded and wrote down each measurement. She then placed the clipboard on the desk and typed the measurements onto and empty sewing machine and placed the black fabric in it and it started sewing. "It'll be ready soon. Just sit down and wait." The old woman said. I sat down next to Lenalee and sighed.

Lenalee giggled. "You had a nice design Max."

"Thanks. So does everyone design their exorcist outfit?"

Lenalee nodded. "They sure do. You have to be comfortable with what you, especially if you wear it every day."

"Every day?"

"Yeah, we use it to lure Akuma out of their human form, so we can slay them."

"Oh, that is smart." I'm the type of person who tries to stay hidden, but the exorcists lured their target out so they wouldn't take an innocent life. Maybe I should use that tactic back at home.

"It's done!" The old woman brought me my outfit, put it in my hands and urged me into the dressing room. "Try it on dear."

Were those sewing machines magic? That only took 5 minutes. I took off my dressed and put on my exorcist outfit and it fit perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror and I almost didn't recognize myself. I walked out and Lenalee smiled at me.

"You look amazing Max!" She said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Lenalee took my hand and guided me out of the tailor. "Let's take you to the training grounds. You start training with your Anti-Akuma weapon today."


End file.
